Kids' WB
Kids' WB was an American children's programming block that originally aired on The WB Television Network from September 9, 1995 to September 16, 2006. On September 23, 2006, the block moved to The CW, which was created by CBS Corporation and Time Warner as a replacement for both The WB and UPN. The Kids' WB television block was discontinued on May 17, 2008, with its Saturday morning programming slot being sold to 4Kids Entertainment and replaced by successor block The CW4Kids. Kids' WB was relaunched as an online network on April 28, 2008, a few weeks before the television block was replaced by The CW4Kids. Until it was discontinued in May 2015, the service allowed viewers to stream live-action and animated content, including those from Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera and DC Comics. The website operated in different zones based on programming type: Kids' WB, Kids' WB, Jr. (for shows aimed at younger children) and DC HeroZone (for action-oriented animated series). It was also available on Fancast featuring ''Looney Tunes'' shorts, and full episodes of television series such as Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones and The Jetsons. Kids' WB also continues to exist in the form of branded program blocks that air on television in Australia and Bulgaria, and several shows that were formerly shown on the block currently air or have aired on Boomerang. Shows from Kids' WB that have aired on Boomerang * ''Batman: The Animated Series'''' (aired on Kids' WB from 1995 to 1999; re-runs aired on Boomerang from August 29, 2005 to 2009) * [[Baby Looney Tunes|''Baby Looney Tunes]]'' (aired on Kids' WB from 2002 to 2003; 2nd season originally aired on Cartoon Network; re-runs aired on Boomerang from August 29, 2005 to 2009, from September 7, 2015 to June 24, 2016, and from October 3-31, 2016) * [[Bugs 'N Daffy|''Bugs 'N Daffy]]'' (anthology program featuring [[Looney Tunes|''Looney Tunes]] shorts) * ''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'''' (aired on Kids' WB from 1997 to 1998; aired on Boomerang from 2005 to June 1, 2014, and from January 2, 2017 to February 6, 2017) * [[Codename: Kids Next Door|''Codename: Kids Next Door]]'' (aired on Kids' WB in 2004; aired on Cartoon Network before, during, and after its Kids' WB airings; aired on Boomerang in December 2014, and from July 2, 2016 to October 3, 2016; re-runs now currently air as of February 6, 2017) * [[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]]'' (aired on Kids' WB from 2005 to 2006; the series aired on Cartoon Network before, during, and after its Kids' WB airings; re-runs currently air on Boomerang as of October 3, 2016) * [[Johnny Test|''Johnny Test]]'' (aired on Kids' WB from 2005 to 2008; remaining episodes originally aired on Cartoon Network; aired on Boomerang from 2012 to April 2, 2013, and from September 7, 2015 to June 26, 2016) * [[Krypto the Superdog|''Krypto the Superdog]]'' (aired on Kids' WB from 2006 to 2007; aired on Cartoon Network prior to its Kids' WB airings; aired on Boomerang from February 5, 2007 to December 27, 2013) * ''Pokemon ''(aired on Kids' WB from 1998 to 2006; new episodes aired on Cartoon Network from 2006 to 2017, and now currently air on Disney XD; re-runs aired on Boomerang in 2006, and from April 10, 2010 to February 6, 2017) * [[The Powerpuff Girls|''The Powerpuff Girls]] (aired on Kids' WB in 2002; aired on Cartoon Network before, during, and after its Kids' WB airings; aired on Boomerang from December 1, 2008 to July 10, 2015) * ''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'''' (aired on Kids' WB from 1995 to 2000; final episode originally aired on Cartoon Network in 2002; aired on Boomerang from August 17, 2015 to January 29, 2016, and from December 5, 2016 to January 1, 2017) * [[Teen Titans|''Teen Titans]]'' (aired on Kids' WB from 2003 to 2004; remaining episodes aired on Cartoon Network; aired on Boomerang from February 2, 2009 to October 31, 2010, and from October 3, 2011 to June 1, 2014) * [[Tom and Jerry Tales|''Tom and Jerry Tales]]'' (aired on Kids' WB from 2006 to 2008; aired on Boomerang from May 23, 2015 to August 29, 2015) * [[What's New, Scooby-Doo?|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?]]'' (aired on Kids' WB from 2002 to 2006; re-runs aired on Boomerang from January 9, 2006 to 2010, and from August 11, 2014 to June 26, 2016; re-runs currently air as of February 6, 2017) In addition, the internet version of Kids' WB featured several shows that also air or had aired on Boomerang. These were: * [[The Flintstones|''The Flintstones]] * ''The Jetsons'' * ''Justice League'' * ''Looney Tunes'' * ''The Looney Tunes Show'' * ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' * [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!]] * [[The Smurfs|''The Smurfs]] * [[Teen Titans Go!|''Teen Titans Go!]] * [[Yogi Bear|''Yogi Bear]] * ''Young Justice'' See Also List of Programs Broadcast by Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB Category:Channels Category:Universal Kids Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network